The present invention broadly relates to claw extractor surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to disposable endoscopic surgical claw extractors.
The endoscopy and laparoscopy procedures have recently become widely practiced surgical procedures. The endoscopy and laparoscopy procedures involve incising through body walls (e.g., such as the abdominal wall) for examining, viewing and/or operating on the ovaries, uterus, gall bladder, bowels, appendix, etc. Typically, trocars are utilized for creating the incisions. Trocar tubes are left in place in the abdominal wall so that the endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical tools may be inserted through the tube. A camera or magnifying lens is often inserted through a relatively large diameter trocar tube (e.g. 10 mm diameter) which for the laparoscopy procedure is generally located at the navel incision, while a cutter, dissector, extractor, or other surgical instrument is inserted through a typically smaller diameter trocar tube (e.g. 5 mm diameter) for purposes of manipulating and/or cutting the internal organ. Sometimes it is desirable to have several trocar tubes in place at once in order to receive several surgical instruments. In this manner, organ or tissue may be grasped with one surgical instrument, and simultaneously may be cut or stitched with another surgical instrument; all under view of the surgeon via the camera in place in the navel trocar tube.
The endoscopic and laparoscopic tools of the prior art are primarily reusable stainless steel tools. Between each use of a stainless steel tool, the tool must be soaked, scrubbed, and disinfected. The usual procedure is then to dry the tool, wrap it, and put it in a steam autoclave. The tool is kept sterile until just prior to use when it is removed from the autoclave and unwrapped in the locale of the sterile field of use.
While reusable endoscopic and laparoscopic tools have functioned well for their intended purpose, the process of sterilizing the tool is problematic. Small pieces of tissue or organ often become lodged in the end effectors, and much labor is required to ensure that complete sterility is obtained and maintained. In addition, over time, sharp instruments such as a scissors get dull and must be discarded. However, prior to use of a particular instrument, the surgeon is not able to discern the state of the instrument and whether the instrument will satisfy the surgeon's requirements.
The alternative to reusable endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical tools are disposable tools. However, the complicated construction of endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical tools has typically dictated that the tools be expensive.